


Evening With You

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle spend an evening alone together under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening With You

Evening With You

"Where are we going?" Belle inquired as Rumplestiltskin led her through the dense forests of Storybrooke. He'd blindfolded her and the only reason she knew they were in the forest was because she could feel the damp earth beneath her Mary Janes.

"It's a surprise dearie, but don't worry we're almost there," he assured her in his thick brogue, sending shivers down her spine. She held onto his calloused hand tightly as they roved through the forest. It felt like they must have walked for miles but suddenly they stopped.

"We're here," he spoke softly. He untied the blindfold and pulled it away from her eyes, revealing a large white canopy with dozens of candles lit around it. A blue blanket was spread under the canopy with a basket in the center.

She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth full of awe, "Oh Rumple...It's gorgeous but what's the occasion?" she inquired, turning around to gaze at him lovingly.

He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb ardently, "Oh my dear Belle, the occasion is us."

She shuddered at the contact, grasping his hand, holding it there momentarily, closing her eyes, and lingering in the moment.

"Why don't we have a bite to eat? I packed some dinner for us." he supplied, leading her towards the canopy. She settled down on the blanket in front of the basket. She watched him take out a large thermos and two neatly wrapped hamburgers. He handed one to her before he proceeded to take out the condiments.

"It's so nice and quiet out here," Belle observed, surveying the area. They must have been at least seven miles outside of the city limits.

"Aye, and no one will disturb us here either because I own this piece of land, and I've got "No Trespassing" signs scattered across the area." he said, handing her some napkins.

"That's wonderful." she sighed, kicking off her shoes. She took a bite out of her hamburger and chased it down with a sip of iced tea.

"How's your burger?" Rumple inquired, adding mustard to his bun.

"It's delicious! Thank you for doing all of this." she smiled, leaning back into the canopy.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he added, finishing off the rest of his burger. They passed the thermos of tea back and forth until it was all gone. They sat in companionable silence. Crickets chirped in the background, a light breeze tousling her tresses.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here tonight," she said gazing up at the clear sky, brilliant with stars. He snapped his fingers, magicking the empty basket away. She leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her.

"This is nice." she muttered into his suit jacket, inhaling his earthy masculine scent.

"Any evening spent with you is wonderful, Belle." he stated, kissing her crown of hair affectionately. He allowed his hand to wander slowly down her back, rubbing soothing circles. She peered up at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You know I don't think there's anyone around for miles," she pointed out. He pushed her blouse down, exposing her shoulder, kissing it sensually.

"I think you're right, Mrs. Gold." he whispered huskily in her ear, nipping at it lightly. Belle moaned, savoring the feeling of her husband's lips worshiping her flesh.

"I think you"ll find this evening holds more delights than you expected," he said, easing her shirt over her head. She fiddled with his tie, tossing it aside. He shrugged out of his suit jacket. She ran her hands over his fuchsia silk shirt, longing for bare skin instead.

"Are we getting impatient Mrs. Gold?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Very..." she hissed sending him over the edge. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt between kisses until they were both skin to skin. They rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. Candles flickered underneath the moonlight, casting an ethereal glow around them.

"You're the most breathtaking woman I've ever laid eyes upon, sweetheart." he remarked, a tinge of lust in his eyes as they roamed over her body appreciatively. She blushed as he gazed upon her amorously.

"I'm all yours Rumple." she assured him, reaching up to stroke his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, savoring the taste of her supple skin. He interlaced their fingers, capturing her lips in a fervent kiss. She moaned appreciatively when she felt him slip inside of her.

They fit together so perfectly like two missing puzzle pieces. One was worn around the edges while the other was beautiful and pristine. The look in her eyes when they came together was the depth of a love he could not measure. She deserved better than him, but he would give her the best parts of himself regardless. When they made love, he could feel the gentle edges of her soul soothing the frayed pieces of his own. He loved Belle with every fiber of his being. He longed to stay sheathed inside her warm essence forever but his release came to soon and the moment was over. He rolled over, pulling her flush against him.

"I love you..." she respired, brushing hair from his eyes lovingly. He cradled her against his chest, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And I love you too." he whispered, relishing the serenity she brought him. He wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening." she said, snuggling closer to him. He snapped his fingers and a large fleece blanket appeared, shielding their bodies from the cooling night air.

"You're welcome sweetheart." he muttered before drifting off to sleep with the most precious treasure he'd ever procured in his arms.


End file.
